America's Next Top Sim / Cycle One / The Girl Who Went Black And Never Came Back
'The Girl Who Went Black And Never Came Back '''is the third episode of Cycle One of America's Next Top Sim. It's all about the girls coping with the first elimination and being safe The Girl Who Went Black And Never Came Back ''Back at the house the girls talk about the recent elimination Shelly: Wow she went in Liberty: I know Betsy: Look a note Betsy picks up the note and it says "Fuck you skinny bitches - Londyn" Demi: That's so sweet Kerry: Ew fucking Londyn Kerry IC: So the first bitch is gone and now I hope all the girls realize... you need to go... you need to go... so I'm the last one left and wins Malaysia: So girl Liberty, congratulations on the win Liberty: Thanks... from bottom two to winner, it feels great Kerry: Ok bitch Liberty IC: Kerry seems mad she hasn't won anything yet... but I can't help it I'm so beautiful, popular, not a cunt, like her ;) Crim then floats in like a ghost Demi: Ooo girl what the fuck Crim: Heyo sisters Crim: Today you will be working with Claire and Tara Girls: Yassss Crim: So go meet Claire at Volleyball Valley At Volleyball Valley the girls meet with Claire Claire: Hello ladies... today I will be doing your makeup, now what is the theme this week, well today we're doing a shoot inspired by Detox's Black and White runway... Shelly: Oh my lord Claire: So the first girl is Malaysia... come over here Claire: So Malaysia I'm not going to hurt you at all so just stay calm Malaysia: Alright Claire completes her makeup '' Claire: Alright head to Tara now, next up, Julia ''Claire completes the girl's makeup one by one and they all looking sickening, however, at the photoshoot Tara is having some troubles. Tara: Lift your head up a bit... no, not there... Betsy come on there... ugh alright perfect Betsy then falls off the backdrop Tara: Alright someone help the bitch Betsy runs off crying Tara: Next up Malaysia Tara: Malaysia so put your hands over your face kinda like this Malaysia: Alright Tara: Oh my lord Malaysia... yes there... perfect oh my god... yes amazing werk Tara: Right everyone is done for today now head back to the house The girls are driven back to the house Liberty: What a rough day Betsy runs upstairs with her hands in her face Demi: Well... Shelly: Wow feels weird with one less girl Kerry: No it doesn't, fucking rat, like the fewer girls, the better Liberty: The less you, the better Kerry: Oh go drown in the ocean bitch Demi: Jesus Christ Kerry fucks off outside Demi: She needs to go... now In the window the girls see Kerry throw shit into the pool Liberty: What is that dumb whore doing Demi runs outside Demi: Stop that ugly troll Shelly: Oh lord Kerry: Try me bitch Demi picks up a plant pot and throws it at Kerry, she ducks Kerry: Oh no bitch Kerry runs at Demi but Demi grabs Kerry's weave and throws her into the pool Julia: YAS WERK Demi: Rat The girls then all head inside grab some food and head to bed The next day at critiques Crim: Hello girls... today the judges will critique you on how well you performed in the challenge today Crim: First up Betsy Tom: Betsy I like you not really but this is not cute Micheal: It's bad... really is Claire: Doing your makeup was hard because you're so ugly.. get pretty please Betsy: Thank you Crim: Second Demi Claire: You look beautiful Tara: Everything is right Demi: Oh gosh, thanks Crim: Alright, can we have Julia Crim: I love this, you have a cute innocent girl look, well done Julia: Thanks Crim: Malaysia... here now Tom: Speechless, this is great, looooveeee Claire: Yep this is so good, well done Malaysia: Thanks Crim: Kerry Tara: It's good... like an alien queen, I like it Tom: it's a bit meh, but like ye good job I guess Kerry: Ugh Crim: What is it Kerry Kerry: I... Crim: Frankly I don't give a fuck, next Liberty Tom: It's great but my problem is I can't see your face Claire: Yeah but like I saw it in person, it didn't look good, oh at all Liberty: Oh right... Thanks Crim: Last it's Shelly Tom: Amazing Micheal: Like a spider goddess Tara: It's so good Shelly: Thanks Crim: Alright girls Crim pulls out the ''cards Crim: You know the drill... the winner of this weeks challenge is... ''Crim shows the card Malaysia: Oh my gosh thank you Crim: Well done, you're still in the race Crim: Next... Demi... Congratulations Demi: Wow thanks Crim: Third safe is Crim shows card Crim: Shelly Crim: Julia... well done you're still in the race Crim: And... Kerry... you're still in the race Crim: So that leaves Liberty and Betsy, we've looked at the outfit overall, and made the decision Crim: Betsy Crim: Liberty Crim: The model still in the race is... Crim: Betsy Betsy: Thank you Crim: Oh Liberty... you may have been eliminated from the competition... but we will never forget you, now dream big my girl and leave Liberty: Thank you for this opportunity... bye girls ;) At The House Liberty: Am I mad I've been eliminated? Yes, but I will always respect Crim... Well, this was Liberty... over and out! At the judges table Crim: Now girls, six of you remain, but two of you will be going next episode Crim: Step yo pussy up Crim: You may leave now The girl leave talking about the twist Category:America's Next Top Sim Episodes